Frozen for a Time
by Jemxbublez
Summary: This is the end. The final battle that will decide the fate of the entire wizarding world, and Hermione is prepared to do whatever it takes to help her friends win. When a surprising chain of events leads to the freezing of time, Hermione is presented with just the opportunity she needs to change the lives of everyone she knows.
1. Chapter 1 - A clash of colors

**Frozen for a time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… WOW that was painful to type… (Sigh).**

Chapter 1: A clash of colours

Red, green, yellow and orange. Bright showers of colour spiraling in a million different directions to form a mesmerizing display of terrifying power.

One moment Hermione was in a trance and the next thing she knew her world was fading from stark vibrancy to darkening hues of black.

Minuets or was it hours later Hermione woke on the hard cold ground of a Hogwarts corridor. Her head whirled as she forced herself into an upright position. Unfortunately the swiftness of the motion was so great that it almost caused Hermione to once again succumb to the veil of thick nothingness.

As her eyes adjusted to the mass of colours surrounding her, she carefully stood gripping tightly to the wand that was still firmly clutched in her right hand.

Momentarily taken aback by the scene displayed before her, Hermione spun surveying the room about her, sure that her eyes must be playing some sort of trick with her vision, because there was no way that what she was seeing was truly real. Everything was the same as it had been moments before, and her visible surroundings weren't just similar they were EXACTLY the same. She could clearly see both her friends and her enemies standing as they had before, perched like marble carved statues frozen in mid attack.

Masked death eaters with wicked looking wands pointed towards her allies, and men and women she recognized from the order paused prepared to fire curse often cures at the hated group that faced them. All of them still and quiet not even a breath passing from a single pair of lips.

Anxiety filled Hermione as she approached the person flanking her, and cautiously waved her hand in front of the boy's face trying to detect even the slightest sign of a reaction, but there was none.

She began to panic as she moved around the room try to spot even a single instant of movement or noise, but there was none.

Hermione didn't have the slightest idea how this had happened. Only minutes before she had been in a heated, fervent battle with one of the hooded death eater, and then suddenly out of nowhere she had found herself sprawled out and unconscious on the rather uncomfortably rigid stone floor. Only to Awake to a world of frozen chaos.

Hermione was positive that some sort of spell time spell had been cast, but in all her years of extended study she had never heard of an enchantment that could stop time, and in any case why would she be the only one to remain untouched by its magic.

Considering her present options few as they were Hermione came to the realization that she could use this rather strange situation to her advantage.

Now that Hermione had formulated a plan she was able to move with purpose, carefully making her way through the crowd of people to the nearest hooded figure.

Taking a deep breath Hermione slowly reached out her quivering hand to take hold of the death eaters extended wand.

At first the wand refused to budge, but with another hard tug the wand gradually slipped from the man's firm grip. Hermione let out an excited shout as she carefully slipped the want into her coat pocket.

Brandishing her own wand Hermione quickly muttered a spell under her breath and long thick cords of rope exploded from its pointed tip speedily wrapping around the death eaters silent form.

…

Once Hermione had disarmed and bound every death eater in the long quiet corridor she headed through an adjoining passageway that lead into a very large high ceilinged great room.

Inside there were more people unmoving, and scattered about the room like a child's discarded toys. Hermione cautiously walked further into the room until with a gasp of shock she noticed against a distant wall the crouched form of Nyphadora Tonks. In front of her stooped form Hermione could see her husband Remus Lupin, who was standing with his hand outstretched in a desperate attempt to protect his wife from the menacing green spell that had been aimed in their direction.

Dashing over to the companions Hermione used all her strength to push Lupin's stiff body out of the line of fire. Once she had safely lugged him out of the way, Hermione moved Tonks to the side as well.

Brushing off the sweat that had begun to bead on her forehead Hermione's mind began to run through a series of possible outcomes.

She knew that this spell most likely wouldn't last much longer, and she also knew that she had to use the time remaining to her in the best possible way.

Making up her mind Hermione decided that the best thing to do in her situation would be to give her friends as much of an advantage as possible.

…

Running fast and hard Hermione cast spell after spell at her enemies taking great satisfaction when each spell struck home.

Passing through each room Hermione did all that she could to help any defenders of Hogwarts that were in potentially dangerous or uncomfortable situations.

In one room Hermione spotted a young boy who she could tell was not yet of age. His body was suspended in mid-air and he was slightly slanted over a staircase railing.

Hermione blinked as she watched the boy's body ever so slowly begin to tilt. Putting on a burst of speed Hermione dashed over to the railing and stretched out her arm so that she could grab onto the boys ankle.

Heaving backwards with all her strength Hermione pulled the boy forward, and tumbled to the ground.

When Hermione landed she looked over at the small boy and noticed that he was still moving very slightly, as if he was stuck inside a jar of molasses.

Time was speeding up and Hermione knew that she didn't have much time left, jumping to her feet she started forward heading down a tapered hallway that lead towards the room of requirement.

…

In the distance Hermione could see four familiar figures in mid-battle with a group of death eaters. As she neared the group she noticed how their movements were slowly beginning to speed up and the closer she got the faster time seemed to return to normal.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione spotted an abnormal movement, turning she widened her eyes as she saw the wall closest to the group begin to collapse.

Hermione's mind went blank as she stared at the scene before her. Harry, Ron and Percy were all far enough away that they would most likely be in very little danger, but Fred… Fred was standing right underneath the walls deadly course.

Without thinking Hermione leapt forward flinging herself at Fred and knocking him to the ground. She could hear the sounds of rubble falling all around her, as she looked down into Fred shocked face.

"HERMIONE!" She heard Fred shout right before her mind went blank.

**TBC! Thank you for reading the very first chapter of my very first (public) fanfiction so I would love to hear what you guys think. Please favorite and review… thx!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmares are the worst

**Frozen For A Time**

**Disclaimer: In case you were wondering, I am not J. K. Rolling.**

**A/N: First things first, I have to apologize to everyone. I did not intend to take so long to update, but it seems as if unforeseen forces are trying to stop me from writing (AKA the wizard that fuels my computer decided to disparate to who knows where causing my PC to shut down, which gives me very little time to type). But because of all your amazing reviews I have decided to use my magical powers of persuasion to get my family members to loan me some computer time. So here is chapter two (YAY!) please enjoy!**

Chapter two: Nightmares are the worst

Hermione was sitting in front of a grand oak desk that was placed adjacent from a small-framed window, which looked out to the fenced in yard below – a yard Hermione knew only too well. For years she had grown up playing outside on that very lawn since the age of two, when she had her parents had first moved to the small quaint house, with the yard full of flowers.

Hermione could remember spending many days reading on that lawn, her petite body stretched out among the yards tall grasses.

As Hermione took in her surroundings she felt a tear slip down her cheek as she stared out at the much too familiar scene. This was a dream that Hermione had been having more and more frequently. In the begging she had desperately wanted to believe that what she was seeing was real. Repeatedly she would leap up from her desk and run down the carpeted stair to the living room below. Hurriedly She would throw open the door to the modest room, calling out to her parents as she did.

Then Hermione would see them sitting on the family couch smiling up at her with tears welling in their eyes, and she would run to them throwing her arms out wide ready to embrace them. Then they would vanish only to be replaced by the darkly hooded figures of dementors. They would reach out towards her with their scabbed and rotting hands and she would try to run, but there was never any escape. They would always catch her and pull her into their cold embrace, and as they would tilted her face up towards their own masked ones she would feel her soul slowly begin to slip away from her body. Then she would wake with her whole body covered in a cold sweat.

Hermione had learned from too many repeated mistakes that it was better to stay where she was, sitting at her favorite old desk until she felt her body being dragged away from dream land and back to reality.

This particular unwanted fantasy was taking longer than normal to subside and Hermione was beginning to wonder whether she should just go down stairs and finally end this, when she unexpectedly felt a blinding pain pulse at the back of her head.

Hermione felt like her skull was continually being hit over the head with a golf club as she slowly tried to open her heavy lidded eyes.

The first thing Hermione saw was a mop of untidy fiery red hair situated right in front of her face. As her eyes began to adjust to the brightness of the room, Hermione could clearly see the sleeping form of Fred Weasley.

Half of Fred's body was sprawled out across Hermione mattress and the other half was placed rather awkwardly on top of a stuffed arm chair.

Sensing Hermione's slight movements Fred slowly began to stir, moving his hand across the bed to ruffle his already rumpled mound of hair.

"Hermione," Fred spluttered, suddenly wide awake his face a mask of utter surprise. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Hermione stated in a slightly bewildered tone. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Two and a half days," Fred answered slowly. "Madam Pomfrey said that your body was pushed beyond normal magical means, and as a result your body temporarily shut down, we were all so scared Hermione."

"But… But wait! No that's not possible," Hermione stuttered grabbing onto Fred's arm with a vice like grip. "What about the war? What about Voldemort, and harry?!"

Reaching out his arms Fred grabbed onto Hermione's shoulders, turning her body so that she was forced to look at him.

"Calm down," Fred ordered. "There's no need to worry okay everything is fine, everyone is fine!" "The war is over Hermione! We won, WE WON!"

Hermione's mouth was hanging half open as she stared up at Fred. Slowly she closed it as tears started to pool in her coffee colored eyes. "It's over? We won?" Hermione hurriedly wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek, as a wide smile spread across her pale face.

**Thank you so much for reading! I know it is really short, but I feel the chapter fulfilled its purpose. Please favorite, follow and review… thx!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prisoner of a prima ballerina

**Frozen for a Time**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a women who wrote bestselling book series about a famous Wizard named Harry Potter, unfortunately that person was not me.**

**A/N: YAY… YAY...YAY! I have great news my brother fixed my computer so now I have all the resources I need to continue writing this Fanfiction, and don't worry I have no intention of abandoning it. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed you are my inspiration.**

Chapter 3: Prisoner of a prima ballerina

"You sneaky little prat", Hermione jumped at the sudden outcry from behind her, and turned to see Ron red faced and seething. "Why didn't you tell me Hermione was awake?! He said storming over to them. "You promised that if she woke up you would come and get me right away, but NOooo I had to hear it from Ginny, and apparently I am the last to know."

Fred's expression immediately changed as he looked towards Ron with an appearance of insincere sorrow. "Wow Ron… I can't believe I did this", Fred crooned with a fake look of distress plastered on his face. "I guess in all the excitement I momentarily forgot to inform you of our dear Hermione's return, but never fear I have filled her in on all the ever so interesting details so there is really no need to shout."

"You… you… You are an absolute sod", Ron furiously stammered his face now resembling the color of a freshly ripe tomato.

"Now, now, now no need to get your nickers in a twist." Smiled Fred. "I was only yanking your wand. I was the one who sent Ginny to find you, so technically if you want to get technical I did my part."

"Whatever", Ron muttered turning away from his brother to face his friend "How are you feeling Mione?" He questioned his voice audibly softening.

"Fine thanks", she smiled sitting up so the cold metal of the bed frame wouldn't touch her slightly exposed back. "But, I would feel a lot better if I could get some fresh air."

Fred jumped up clapping his hands together as a look of devilish glee spread across his face. Moving so he resembled what looked like a ballerina jinxed with jelly legs, Fred scooped her into his arms and twisted to make full tilt for the door.

"This isn't what I meant!" Streaked Hermione as she was carried off by the exuberant Fred

…

"When will you be informing the others of her condition professor?" questioned Madame Pomfrey with a look that said 'it should be soon'.

"When I know more about this myself. We do not even know for sure if she is the reason for the uproar, and besides our victory could have happened in a variety of different ways."

Madame Pomfrey scoffed turning to face the headmaster. "You know perfectly well there wouldn't have been time for anything else, and besides there have been multiple sightings confirming that because of her we won. It's a rare spell, but as you know it's not impossible, and don't forget what Remus told us."

"But she has not shown any symptoms. It has been days surly at least she will be fine."

"I've already seen the symptoms! Haven't you even looked at her? It's happening for days now and there is no way of knowing if we can save her. You need to tell the others, people need to know, you know we can't simply pretend everything is normal."

"I KNOW! I… I just need time, I know nothing, and we know nothing. Right now we have no reason to great chaos before we know of there is a cure."

"Fine! Frowned the nurse. "I can accept that but we can't keep this hidden forever."

**MWAAHAAHAHAHA! I love foreshadowing don't you? Also thank you all for the reviews :'), as a special thank you I will send you all cyber hugs XXXXXXXXX! Please review and favorite… you know you want to.**


End file.
